The Orgins of Jester: Timothy Drake's Collaspe of Sanity
by Mangalover4321
Summary: AU. Three identities live within the body of Timothy Drake: Red Robin, the Jester, and Jackson. All 3 have their own personalities and Batman and co. are determined how each one was formed and help pick up the pieces but two personalities do not want to be put back together. The two fear of their existence once Red Robin begins to remember, so they could fade or bring Tim down too.
1. Prologue: Day 0

**I do not own Batman or any other DC characters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just so you guys know this story is based off another I wrote called, "Descending Delirium" that I decided to end and reboot it in the fashion of this because I like this version much better than the other one. It is also connected to the Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker movie.**

* * *

 **The Origin of Jester: Timothy Drake's Collapse of Sanity**

* * *

 **Prologue**

" **For me, insanity is super sanity. The normal is psychotic. Normal means lack of imagination, lack of creativity." –Jean Dubuffet**

* * *

Gloved fingers tapped against the metal desk and feet tapped the ground at a rhythm while also pulling at the chain that connected to both hands on a metal bar so _he_ wouldn't be able to run away. _He_ sighed and looked around at the room, seeing nothing but one sided glass from _his_ perspective but _he_ knew on the other side _they_ were viewing _him_ and trying to crack _him_ wide open. _He_ stopped tapping altogether when _he_ started thinking about how to plan _his_ escape when _he_ had the chance.

Sure, _he_ could try to break the table at its weakest point and make a mad dash out of the place when they weren't paying attention as close as they do.

Then, without a second thought for another plan, the door started creaking open with three figures waltzing in.

The first a man in a suit covered in black with armor padding to protect himself from harm when battling others. He also held a cowl over his face to hide his identity from the world, yet _he_ knew who he was. They had been partners once in a long innocent dream ago before it was shattered by a case of reality. He wore a harden expression on his face and keep his emotions from getting the better of him at the case of his instance seeing _him._

The second was a young man, probably nearing the end of his twenties, with black hair reaching the back of his neck and ready to almost pass it. He wore a black outfit, like a trapeze uniform, but with a red sigma like a bird across his chest and down his arms but _he_ knew weapons were concealed among his body. A small mask covered his eyes to hide his pain in them and two escrima sticks were seen from his back.

Finally, the third was a young man, younger the previous by three to five years, hiding his face and identity behind a red mask like bucket covering his head. Two eye slits could see out and stare at the monstrosity before him that no one could tell what emotion he was expressing. He wore a black leather jacket and a bullet proof-like armor covering his chest with a red bat sigma painted on it along with heavy combat boots that looked like they could crush a skull easily under his pressure.

 _He_ felt _his_ grin almost _split_ across _his_ face and chuckled at the sight of them, catching all of their attention. _He_ started tapping _his_ fingers on the table again as if it were a habit and waited for them to settle in.

"Well, good afternoon, morning, and night to you all." _He_ said to them all and started leaning towards the oldest out of them, "Now, when to begin? How about dropping these act of seriousness and let loose of all your begging questions? For where to beginning in this tale as old as time?"

Suddenly the helmet head grabbed _him_ by _his_ multi-colored outfit of a swirl colored vest of red and green and blue and orange checker board button up shirt. He pulled _him_ up to his helmet and snarled, "What the fuck are you trying to do you idiot?! Are you fucking stupid for trying to pull this shit?!"

 _He_ narrowed _his_ green colored contact eyes and moved closer to him, the chains around his wrists pulling hard against his skin.

"Are _you_ fucking stupid?" _he_ questioned him and the helmet head raised a fist to attack him but the young man with the escrima sticks grabbed hold of it.

"Calm down, Hood." He stated and _he_ could tell that under his mask his eyes held concern, "He must be going for some type of attention gain or is trying show that he is pain and wants help."

This time _he_ rolled his eyes at this and managed to flip them the bird.

"Now, are both you fucking _stupid_?" _he_ said and crossed _his_ legs under the table, "Clearly you haven't been examining me enough to realize that I am not who you think I am."

They both stopped to stare at _him_ while the man narrowed his eyes form under his cowl and the helmet hood released _him_ so _he_ could be properly seated. _He_ rolled _his_ shoulders around and placed _his_ hands down on the table, sorrow and anger biting into _his_ eyes.

"I am not Red Robin." _He_ stated and they all blinked at _his_ response, unsure at what _he_ meant.

"Do you mean-?" the buffer man began and _he_ grinned large, almost _his_ smile broke _his_ face in half.

"I am a separate personality. It's not just Reddy in here", _he_ said and gestured to _himself_ , "there is not just little Reddy in here. There is me, the Jester, and Jackson."

"Jackson?" the buffer man questioned and Jester nodded at this, trying to point to his head.

"Oh?" _He_ questioned them and tilted _his_ head to the side, "You've never meet **him** before? I'm quite surprised at this. He should have been seen by at least one of you. Oh!" _He_ pointed to the buffer man again and leaned forward to the desk.

"The Bat Brat! That's who has seen him. You know when he supposedly got hit in the head from a surprise attack? That must have been Jackson. He gets _really_ violent. He's not a fan of people and hates that kid with a passion. He stole the Robin title and won't forgive the kid for that. He holds grudges and will not let go of them until he is satisfied. He probably gets it from Reddy's old man." _He_ stated and then blinked a couple of times. _He_ rubbed _his_ eyes and swore before attempting to slam _his_ head into the table but the two others grabbed _him,_ pulling him back.

"No! You fucking idiots! I can't go to sleep just yet! I am not just going to let someone else come in and ruin my parade!" _he_ screamed at them and stared at the two young man before _his_ eyes fluttered to stay awake. Then suddenly _he_ grew limp in their arms and _his_ head hung low, as if _he_ were asleep.

They all waited for him to get back up and say something to them but _he_ didn't even move.

All of a sudden, after what seemed to be moments of silence, _he_ gasped awake and looked down to the ground.

"What…" _he_ began and then looked back up to the buffer man, "is the situation, Batman?"

The two younger men released their grip on _him_ before _he_ glanced at them with a raised black eyebrow.

"What are you guys staring at and where are we?" _he_ asked and the red helmet moved back to face _him_ along with the other young man.

"…Red Robin?" Batman asked _him_ and _he_ stared at him in confusion.

"Who else would I be?" _He_ said and they all stared at him in confusion before Batman pulled out something, holding it in front of _his_ face. _His_ baby blue eyes greeted him like normal but everything else was like _he_ was looking into an evil mirror.

 _His_ normally covered black hair was in _his_ face, as if it were oily that clung in large separate pieces, and white face paint coated _his_ entire face with black highlighted on _his_ eyelids and under it a little. _His_ lips though gave _him_ a fright from the long pull of a blade that _his_ lips turned into a large smile like the Batman's archenemy but there was also ugly stitching, as if someone with no experience of sewing tried to help keep it together. _He_ also wore an outfit of irregularity that the others posed to question early on and _he_ started to tremble at the sight of _himself_.

"Who the hell is that?" _he_ whispered before _he_ bent _his_ head down, clutching it in pain from a headache that was beginning to form.

"I'm Red Robin. Not _him." He_ began to whisper and a smile split up on _his_ face again, "I'm Red Robin. Not _him._ I'm Red Robin. Not _him._ I'm Red Robin. Not _him._ I'm Red Robin. Not _him._ I'm Red Robin! Not _him!_ I'M RED ROBIN! NOT _HIM!_ "

Then _he_ started laughing, something in _his_ mind broke, as if _he_ couldn't process it.

"I'M _HIM!_ NOT RED ROBIN! I'M _HIM!_ NOT RED ROBIN!" _he_ called out and then stopped all of a sudden, his shoulder slouching down. The red helmet moved to see if _he_ was awake but _he_ snapped back up, glancing around at them.

"What's the situation Batman?" _he_ repeated again and they all stared at _him_ in confusion.

"…Red Robin?" Batman asked and _he_ raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes, Batman? I am curious on what is going on." _He_ stated and then Batman brought the mirror back up to _him_. _He_ stared at it before grabbing it from him then shrugged.

"Yes, why am I staring at myself?" _he_ questioned and they all held large eyes at _his_ statement.

"But look at what you're wearing!" the helmet head hissed and _he_ stared at him in confusion.

"I'm wearing my uniform like normal when on patrol." _He_ said and then Batman put a hand on the helmet head's shoulder, shaking his head to drop the subject. _He_ narrowed _his_ eyes at this and glanced around at _his_ surroundings.

"Is this an undercover mission?" _he_ whispered and the others stared at _him_ in complete loss before *Batman stood up, flicking his wrist for the other two to follow him out.

"Hey! Batman! What's going on?!" _he_ called out and slammed the door shut in _his_ face, confusion and worry written across _his_ face.

The younger man crossed his arms and dug out a package of cigarettes, staring down at the contents n his hand.

"So what do you think his diagnosis is?" the younger man asked then took off his helmet to reveal shaggy black hair with a strike of white but a small red mask covered his eyes. He placed it down to his feet and placed the cancer stick between his lips, waiting for a response from the big man.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder."

The cigarette fell from his lips and both vigilantes stared at Batman in horror and shock.

"W-what?" the younger one questioned and Batman sighed, moving back to the door to stare through the window at _him_.

"He went through major trauma a kid his age shouldn't have gone through. That incident resulted in him becoming what he is today." Batman replied back and in the investigation room, _he_ continued to think about what Batman was planning. He turned back to the other two and clenched his fists tight.

"What happened to him should have never happened at all. An eleven year old kid shouldn't be tortured to what became of him." He murmured and the others stared at him with confusion.

"What type of trauma are we talking about Batman?" the older one asked and under the mask, Batman could feel tears come close to the surface.

"Immense psychology torture through physical and emotion abuse, drug testing, and stress." Batman replied and clenched his hands even tighter, "From being captured by the Joker when he was just beginning as Robin."

"Yes, the poor little birdie flew to far from the nest and ended up being caged by the Joker. Then becoming a puppet for both him and Harley Quin, following orders being whispered in his ear were he couldn't fight it. Until, he couldn't handle the pressure anymore and created an alternate personality, or identity, that could handle everything that he had gone through. Thus, I, the Jester, was born."

They all snapped around to face _him_ with the handcuffs broken and standing still like a statue. _His_ smile almost splitting across _his_ face and pulled out a couple of balls that looked slightly like grenades. _He_ started to juggle them around and waited for them to make a move.

"Now, who's ready to start this party?" _He_ asked and then tossed the three balls/grenades at them, immediately blinding them and caused them to try and take cover. _He_ dashed to make his escape and began to laugh until a headache raked across his body. _His_ eyes grew large and pain continued its way down _his_ body, falling to _his_ knees and heaving for breath. _He_ trembled and then voices started to echo around _him_.

" _WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I'm Red Robin but who the hell are you?!"_

" _What you don't remember me?"_

" _Who could remember the pesky little hero that Batman once cared greatly about? You're nothing but a_ _ **puppet**_ _to him. You disguise yourself as the second but you can never be Robin."_

" _ **Y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _a_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **j**_ _u_ _ **s**_ _t_ _ **a**_ _r_ _ **e**_ _p_ _ **l**_ _a_ _ **c**_ _e_ _ **m**_ _e_ _ **n**_ _t."_

"No, I'm not!" _he_ exclaimed to the voices and could feel _himself_ become greatly tired just in a matter of seconds, sweat cascading down _his_ back. Suddenly hands clamped on _his_ shoulders and _he_ turned to face the three of them stare down at _him_ as if _he_ were child. _He_ scowled and looked away.

"Damn, I thought I could make a getaway," _he_ said and chuckled at this before smirking at them, "Now, I'm guessing I'm going to have to explain how Red Robin, the Jester, and Jackson were born as an separate identities within the body of Tim Drake."


	2. Day 1: Observation

**Replies to Comments**

 **Deal-with-it-and-nico's-mine: Yep! Sorry for the long wait but was trying to figure out how to write this chapter and figure out how I wanted to start this off. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the review!**

 **LonesWolfsRage: I did!** **I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for wanting more of this story! I appreciate the review!**

 **Thank yous**

 **Followers and Favorites: I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thank you so much for favoriting and following this story! I appreciate it very much! ;)**

* * *

 **I do not own Batman or any other DC character.**

* * *

 **The Origin of Jester: Timothy Drake's Collapse of Sanity**

* * *

 **Day 1: Observation**

" **Every absurdity has a champion to defend it." –Oliver Goldsmith**

* * *

Jester tapped his fingers against the side of his single room that held just a bed with the pillow stuffed inside the cushion that had no hard edges or rough surfaces, so he could not attempt to commit self-harm or harm to others, the white wallpaper rotten to touch, the ceiling almost leaking from the pipes overhead, and the floor creaking from his bare feet touching the ground. His gloves had been removed due to the rules of Asylum and they also replaced his colorful clothing with normal white administered straight jacket but they didn't pin his hands back.

"I know you are all watching me," He said to a well hidden camera in the corner of the room, "So why don't you come and fetch me to go begin your case study?"

From the other side of the camera, Batman scowled at this and turned to face Red Hood who also stared down at the black and white footage projecting the Jester's face to them. Red Hood grabbed his helmet and placed on his head as he started heading out to get an administer to release him for questioning.

"I'm gonna go fetch someone to let him out." He stated and Batman nodded at this, observing the young man's behavior towards his environment as if he were watching a test subject. He closed his eyes behind his mask and took a deep breath as memories of horror and absurdity rushed at him.

* * *

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _The laughter wouldn't stop._

 _And it wasn't because it was the Joker._

 _No, it was his own son's maddening struggle to hold onto the last remnants of his sanity he had in him._

* * *

He snapped back to reality and quickly stood up, his chair sliding across the room from the force he put out on it. He swore under his breath before taking on last glance at the video footage then stormed out of the place to hide out to go get more information out of the Jester before he would change identity to someone else.

* * *

Jester seemed to have gained a habit of tapping his fingers when he was bored or waiting for something to happen. He just took notice of this as he waited in an investigation room for Batman, meanwhile a psychiatrist examined as if he were dissecting him like a frog. He would have never agreed to this but when the most frequent identity agrees to do an undercover mission pretending to be an Arkham patient, he couldn't do much to argue.

He sighed and played with the ends of his hair, staring at them with narrowed eyes. When he retained control, he would normally dye his hair so it would be harder to suspect that he was "Tim Drake". Even the color of red was a reminder of his time with _her_ , a time he tried to not remember or _couldn't_ remember.

"So, Timothy-" the psychologist, appearing to be a blond woman, began and Jester whipped his around to face him, anger written across his face.

" _That is not my name._ " he hissed at her and the psychologist nodded at this while clicking her pen, writing it down on a notepad.

"Then what is it?" the psychologist asked and the Jester rolled his eyes, hoping Batman had given him the basic information he told him during his first time actually meeting Batman for a conversion.

"Jester." He replied and the psychologist nodded, writing it down on her notepad.

"Now, Jester, when exactly were you _born_?" he questioned and Jester tapped his fingers harder on the table.

"I have no clue. My memory is hazy but the earliest thing I remember is during the time of being caught by one of Batman's enemies." He stated and stopped before answering more that could dwell deep in his subconscious or forbidden memories, "I know how a psychologist works. I've done my time taking a couple of psychology and sociology classes. You can't fool me with any of your foolish tricks."

She sighed and placed the pen down, staring at him in sorrow.

"Can you not identify others that your personalities know?" she asked him and he paused at this, now knowing that she could be someone that Tim knows.

"If the feelings are extremely strong or that I've read about them from his notes, otherwise I have no recollection of the person." He said and then stood up, walking around the room trying to find any hidden cameras or listening devices, "Are you saying that _he_ knows you?"

She smiled at this and pushed up her glasses, nodding at this.

"Indeed. My name is Doctor Leslie Thompson. I am the doctor of the Wayne family and I have cared for Timothy many times." She said and Jester blinked at this, his head tilting to the side as if he were trying to remember ever meeting her before.

"I do not believe we have ever got a chance to be acquitted before." He replied and reached to grab her hand but someone had pulled his hand back without any say. He looked up to see Batman and gripping a manila folder probably holding his records in it. He narrowed his eyes under his cowl and stepped between him and Dr. Thompson.

"Leslie, I can handle him." Batman stated and she frowned at this before standing up, giving a quick smile to Jester then left. Jester glared up at Batman and pulled his hand away from his shoulder with a scowl across his face.

"Do you not even trust me to shake someone's hand?" Jester questioned Batman as he took a seat in the psychiatrist chair and crossed his legs.

"I don't trust you because I _don't_ know you." He answered the question and Jester rolled his eyes t this.

"Yet you trust Reddy." Jester hissed back and Batman placed the folder down on the table next to Jester, staring down at him in sorrow.

"I trust him because I know who he is and what he has done for the family." Batman said and Jester tapped his fingers against the table, not happy with that answer at all.

"How did you even know that Reddy was with you as Robin or Red Robin?" he questioned Batman who froze at his words in shock that it could even happen, "It could have been Jackson or me that impersonated him so we could d what we wished to do. We all have the same voice and we are all great actors thanks to you. You have acted between a hero and a playboy so much that we have all developed such skills."

Batman bite his tongue so he did not release harsh words against the Jester for even mentioning that he could fool him to believe that Tim was ok.

"Ah, speechless, I see?" the Jester suggested and smirked at his success.

 _B_ _ **u**_ _t_ _ **w**_ _h_ _ **a**_ _t_ _ **a**_ _b_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **t**_ _y_ _ **o**_ _u?_

He froze and turned to the voice seeing no one but large Glasgow grins across the shadows of the room. Blood dripped down from the smiles that split across the shadows and pure white teeth stained red but appeared pink.

 _A_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _n_ _ **o**_ _t_ _ **a**_ _n_ _ **a**_ _c_ _ **t**_ _?_

The grins asked and he forced his gaze away, blinking a few times to separate himself between reality and hallucination.

 _T_ _ **r**_ _y_ _ **i**_ _n_ _ **g**_ _t_ _ **o**_ _n_ _ **o**_ _t_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **m**_ _e_ _ **m**_ _b_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **w**_ _h_ _ **a**_ _t-_

"What are you looking at?"

He snapped back to reality and turned up to face Batman looking in the direction he had been facing, knowing he had to hallucinate something. He began tapping his fingers against the chair's arms and Batman looked back down to him, trying to force him to answer his question.

"If you believe that I will break and answer your question, then you are quite wrong about that. I am more durable than Reddy or any other gullible villain to speak up. Try all you want but I have been through so much that nothing could bet that in a land side." Jester answered and smirked at this while Batman backed down, forcing his eyes to the files on the table. Jester noticed this then stole the document and opened it up to a random page.

"Now what have you recorded so far of us?" he questioned Batman who scowled at the fact that he would not likely manage to get it back without any trouble. His eyes widen at his own face staring at him as a boy with blood spilling down his lips, a smile stretched out but stitched back together yet was broken from it. Black hair was scattered across his face and cut into awkward angles along with trying to hide his eyes but what looked back to him was pure madness and rashness in those blue orbs.

He could almost hear his own laughter echoing around him.

Then the blue orbs looked directly at him and he dropped the files, his mind going blank as seeing himself was a "trigger".

"Hey, Jester, are you-?" Batman began until Jester then wrapped his and around his throat, proceeding in chocking himself. Batman bolted at the sight and rushed to pull his son's hands aside to give him air. Jester's conscious mind was swallowed up from the "trigger" thus not knowing he trying to commit suicide. His eyes bulged out of his head and salvia dribbled down his chin while color of his face turning blue.

"Jester!" Batman exclaimed by his name yet he didn't hear him.

" **Who are you calling to though? For that is not-"**

He suddenly released his grip on his own throat and gasped for breath, spitting up his overflowing amount of salvia to the ground. He fell to his knees and started gagging with his eyes large from not remembering what had happened. Batman watched at a small distance while trying to figure out what happened in just a few seconds from looking at something to cause such a violent tendency.

Jester coughed again but this time did not spew anything out and took a small glance at the documents before recoiling back when something unconsciously forced him to look away. He placed his hands to his head and pulled back his hair, horror etched into his eyes from the fact that he couldn't remember what he saw for a minute ago.

 _Y_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **c**_ _a_ _ **n**_ _'_ _ **t**_ _r_ _ **e**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _m_ _ **b**_ _e_ _ **r**_ _b_ _ **e**_ _c_ _ **a**_ _u_ _ **s**_ _e-_

"What just happened?" Batman demanded and Jester narrowed his eyes from the fact that Batman took no concern in his psychological health but only wanted answers to his son's-Red Robin's-health.

"Like you even fucking care." He snarled back and then slowly pressed his hands to the ground, shoving himself up and stood up to face Batman.

"None of you care at all! Do you even understand what runs through our head most of the time? Could you take part in our nightmare for just a mere minute? Or a few seconds?" Jester questioned him and Batman remained quiet before he turned away from him, anger remaining on his expression, "You all frustrate us to no end. How much must you pass onto us before we can no longer keep in check? You expect so much out of us that we cannot help but we become overwhelmed at the task and fall over as the balance sweeps into an array of chaos and dementia."

Batman froze at his words and then Jester's angry demeanor started to fade, as if he were getting sleepily. He swayed side to side before his eye lids started collapsing on him. He swore to himself and tried to balance himself but failed to do so when he fell to his knees, nearly landing in his vomit.

His vision began to turn hazy and his breath turned heavily, his arms and legs turning to numbness sacks of flesh. His senses started to disappear one by one and the only thing that was left of his being was the feeling of a hand being pressed gently on his shoulder, beckoning him to fall asleep and perhaps dream instead of having consist nightmares of blood stained lips formed in a large grin.

* * *

 **[FOR MORE INFORMATION SEE AUDIO LOG 1]**


	3. Day 1: Audio Log 1

**I do not own Batman or any other DC character.**

* * *

 **The Origin of Jester: Timothy Drake's Collapse of Sanity**

* * *

 **Day 1: Audio Log #1**

" **Grief falls upon human beings as the rain, not selecting good or evil, visiting innocent, condemning those who have done no wrong." –Richard Jefferies**

* * *

 **Patient Interview #1, June 19** **th**

* * *

 **INTERVIEWEE (ALAIS NIGHTWING): Patient interview number one. Patient's name is Timothy Drake, also known as Red Robin, the Jester, and Jackson. So, whom am I speaking to as of right now?**

 **[pause of three seconds]**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: As of right now, I am the Jester. Why would it matter to you anyway? You are only concerned about your 'brother's' mental health problems. I am but an obstacle in your way to see and speak to him. We carry the same body therefore it does not matter who gets to play first. We all have a turn to be fools and actors.**

 **NIGHTWING: [silence]**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: Ah, have I silenced you? I would have assumed so by the way your mask is breaking. Your family's' masks breaks so easily. I'm delighted to know the full extent of my abilities on you all and see how far you could go before crushing your dreams, fantasies, morals, and humanity into dust and spread the ashes around you as if it were pixie dust. Yu would all try to fly but would fall off the cliff once you realize it was all a lie. [chuckles softly]**

 **NIGHTWING: This session is about you, Ti-**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: I AM NOT HIM!**

 **[crashes and slams chair onto table]**

 **[silence]**

 **NIGHTWING: I'm sorry if I offended you. I did not mean to cause such a stir of emotions.**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: Yes, you fucking did! All you care about is just little red bird being helpless and alone! [pauses and breathes out a sigh] Although, with him hiding in the shadows and barely wanting to play, there is no joy in being an actor in this case. Now, how about we change this up a bit? I'll let Mr. Goodie Two-Shoes out and see what happens as an audience member. Maybe you should let others watch the show, like Ms. Replacement or Mr. Pouty Face! There expressions would delightful to imagine once they catch a glance at what had become of their little bird! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **NIGHTWING: Why would you enjoy something that is hurtful for others? Does that not cause a painful tinge in your heart that your delight would bring others harm?**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: Emotions?** _ **Puff!**_ **Such silly things to be considerate of. I'm so selfish that have no pity or remorse towards others. Why should I care as long as I get what I want? Humans back stab each other once something they hold precious gets taken and they are so desperate to take it back they are willing to do** _ **anything**_ **to get it back. They just don't want to accept it as being selfish but as protection or saving. Why do you think that so many people are willing to go to war to get what they want?**

 **NIGHTWING: I can see where you are coming from…I think this will be all for today. It is was nice to chat with you, Jester. This is the end of interview one. The next consult will be in a few days. I will see you then.**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: What? You're already ending it? But I was just about to let little red come—**

* * *

 **End of Interview #1.**

* * *

 **[SEE DAY 1: RECORDS RELEASE FOR MORE INFORMATION.]**


	4. Day 1: Records 1

**I do not own Batman or any other DC characters.**

* * *

 **The Origin of Jester: Timothy Drake's Collapse of Sanity**

* * *

 **Day 1: Records**

" **Electronic health records are the answer to improving patient care." –Dr. Fleur Sack**

* * *

 **PERSONAL INFORMATION**

 **Name: Timothy Jackson Drake**

 **Address: 1007 Mountain Drive, Gotham, NJ**

 **Telephone: 973-595-0169 Social Security Number: /-/-6549**

 **Marital Status: Single Birth Date: 07/19/1996**

* * *

 **MEDICAL INSURANCE** **Effective Date: 07/19/ 2001**

 **Name: Real Medical**

 **Address: 14 Universal Street, Gotham, NJ**

 **Phone: 973-632-9871 Group Name: Group R3597 Policy Name: JY-T-12**

* * *

 **DENTAL INSURANCE**

 **None to report of.**

* * *

 **KNOWN ALLEGRIES**

 **None to report of.**

* * *

 **IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY:**

 **NAME ADDRESS PHONE**

 **Bruce Wayne 1007 Mountain Drive, Gotham, NJ 973-210-5699**

 **Richard Grayson 45 Wilson Street, Bludhaven, NY 914-548-2396**

 **Barbara Gordon 569 Pembrake Circle, Gotham, NJ 973-563-1032**

* * *

 **[FOR MORE INFORMATION SEE DAY 2 OF OBSERVATION]**


	5. Day 2: Observation

**Thank you:**

 **Followers and Favoriters: I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and will continue to follow along Tim, Jester, and Jackson (who should be appearing soon) 's journey! I appreciate you guys for following and favorite! Thanks!**

* * *

 **I do not own Batman or any other DC characters.**

* * *

 **The Origin of Jester: Timothy Drake's Collapse of Sanity**

* * *

 **Day 2: Observation**

 **"** **Fear has many eyes and can see things underground." –Miguel de Cervantes**

* * *

 _Red Robin groaned as he awoke from what felt like hours and tried to move his arms but something held them back from him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see his hands pinned behind him from the straight jacket he was currently wearing. He observed the room around him and notice of the one light blaring down at him while the rest of the room was surrounded by darkness._

 _"_ _Have you awaken, boy?"_

 _He looked up to the voice and saw the villain Scarecrow with his gas mask secured around his face with glowing yellow eyes staring down at him. His mouth was sewn together for the mask and a wool hood placed on top of the mask to hide his hair and neck. A noose hung around his neck and his clothes hung loose around his body but on his hands were needles as fingers to inject anyone with his fear toxin._

 _Red Robin opened his mouth to reply but instead someone else replied for him, "I have been for a while. Now how about you explain where the hell I am?"_

 _"_ _Have you gotten yourself a case of amnesia, boy?" Scarecrow questioned him and he couldn't help but feel his lips curl back into a smile, tilting his head to the side._

 _"_ _Nah…I'm not that dumbass. I'm here as a substitute for the Boy Wonder." He said yet again and the Scarecrow stared at him in wonder, walking around him before bending down to his eye level._

 _"_ _I see. So you are someone else completely different than_ ** _him_** _. What a development you have become, child. Now what shall you be called?" Scarecrow questioned him and he went ask who he was talking to but he felt his grin become even wider, almost splitting his mouth in half._

 _"_ _The ^$#!*%" he replied also but did not hear what was to be called and the world went black again as the snaps on his straightjacket were ripped off and moved to attack Scarecrow._

* * *

He gasped awake and fell off the chair he was currently sitting on, landing flat on his face. The other inmates stared at him and he blinked at this, terror building up at the fact he was not in his room a few moments ago. He looked round him at the sight of Two-Face, the Riddler, and the Mad Hatter staring down at him with confusion and annoyance. They also wore the similar outfit as his own but still had their own personal aspects to it like Two-Face's left side of his uniform a more darker and burnt outlook on it.

"Are you alright, Mr. Draper?" someone asked and he looked into the shadows to see a psychologist stare down at him in concern. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before standing back up then went to sit down on his chair again.

"I'm fine." He mumbled as a reply and then the psychologist clicked his pen to write something down.

"How about you finish your previous sentence so we can get back up to track?" the psychologist suggested and he blinked at this.

"Wait…I was talking?" he questioned and tried to remember what had just happened since he was dreaming a few seconds ago and was in his room.

"Yes, Mr. Draper…are you positive that you are alright? You seem a bit out of it today." The psychologist stated and he nodded again but a headache pounded against his skull, anger bubbling up that he wasn't buying his acting.

"I said," he stated and glared at the psychologist, "I'm _fine_. I just have a headache that is _really_ bothering me."

The psychologist took the hint and nodded at this, leaving him alone for the time being. He relaxed a little until Two-Face started to stare at him intensely.

"How about you talk about how you've been feeling, Mr. Dent?" the psychologist asked and Two-Face turned to the man, anger lit in his eyes.

"Use our real name." he hissed at him and the psychologist nodded at this before, writing something down.

"So, Two-Face, then. Now, how about you tell the others about how you've been feeling?" the psychologist questioned him and Two-Face narrowed his eyes at this.

"You stole our coin. We'll kill you for that!" he snarled at the psychologist who wrote this down again and Tim blinked at this.

 _Two-Face isn't supposed to have his coin taken away. He gets catatonic if it gets removed._

"Why did you take the coin away?" Tim asked the psychologist who then glared at him, anger resonating from behind his black rimmed glasses.

"Mr. Drapper that is none of your concern." He replied and Tim opened his mouth to say something but instead his headache pounded louder against his skull.

"It's just a coin. It's not like a gun or knife." Tim stated and then his vision began to get blurry, blinking multiple times to keep himself from falling asleep again, "What right do you have to do that to him?"

"I am a trained psychologist. I know what I am doing." The psychologist hissed back at him then Tim frowned at this, "Now be quiet or I shall send in the guards."

Tim accepted his defeat and slouched down in his chair as the group therapy continued, entering something of a trance only hearing certain things.

 _Y_ **o** _u_ **c** _a_ ** _n_** ' **t** _r_ **e** _m_ **e** _m_ **b** _e_ **r** _b_ **e** _c_ **a** _u_ **s** _e…._

"Mr. Draper, wake up."

He blinked out his trance and looked around to see the Riddler and the Mad Hatter gone from the group therapy but left Two-Face, himself, and the psychologist alone. He rolled his shoulders around stood up, waiting for the guards to escort them out but the psychologist whispered in his ear, "Do not test me again, Mr. Drapper, or next time it will land you in solitary confinement."

Tim's eye grew slightly large at the threat then the psychologist nodded to the guards to handcuff the both of them. His arms were pulled back and the handcuffs placed around his wrist, pulled tight against his skin. He scowled at this and the guards then escorted the both of them out.

"Your name."

He looked to Two-Face who said it and blinked at this before answering, "Alvin Draper."

"You didn't say that at the beginning of the session." Two-Face stated back at him and Tim wanted to stop dead at his words, confusion and horror overcoming his expression.

"Why did you say that at the session?" he asked as if he were trying to get him off the original question and Tim gulped, trying to answer him.

"It's something important to you. If something important was taken away from me, I would hope someone would do the same for me. And it wasn't like a gun or knife, your coin is something that keeps you stable. It doesn't do any harm without a weapon." Tim replied back as Two-Face took note of this before nodded at this.

"We appreciate that." He said and Tim blinked at this, realizing that Two-Face was actually thanking him.

"Not a-!" he began until a migraine caused him to pause mid-sentence and swear loudly, pressing his hands to his head. Slowly everything around him began to twirl as if he had vertigo and a ringing noise occurred in his ears before everything around him turned black.

 _Did someone drug me?_ He thought before he 'fell' asleep and limp into the arms of a guard some started to yell at him to wake up.

Then without another say, he grinned wide and stood back up. He looked to the guards and said, "Don't worry, gentlemen. I'm fine. I appreciate all the concern put towards little ol' me." He chuckled at this while the guards grimaced at the sudden change of personality before continuing their route to bringing them to their cells.

"Are you the Jester?"

He turned to Two-Face and smirked at this.

"Well, who's asking?" he questioned Two-Face who scowled at this, deciding not to answer the question. The Jester raised his eyebrows at this and then chuckled again.

"Did I scare you? Can you not answer my question due to your inner struggle of who is who or is there just one but can't make a decision between two choices?" The Jester stated and Two-Face then struggled whether to attack the Jester who leave it be.

"The both of you behave or else you'll both be sentenced to solitary confinement." A guard snarled at them and the Jester glared at him.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm trying to get something across here." The Jester stated and licked his lips, "Can I get a glass of water? My lips seem quite chapped."

The guards glared at him at his question then shook their head no, answering, "The last time that happened five men died from the glass being broken with their throats slit. So there's no way in hell that you'll get one."

The Jester rolled his eyes at this as the guards stopped at Two-Face's cell, inputting a number code then pulled out a single key for a slot before opening the door up then shoving Two-Face in there. He growled at them before slamming the door shut, without taking the cuffs off.

"Are you not going to take his cuffs off?" the Jester asked and the guards ignored him. They shoved him past a few stalls where he ignored some of the inmates that called out to him. He took watch as the guards stopped at his cell then punched in the unique four digit code for his cell: 0719.

 _His_ birthday.

Another pulled out a set of keys, only ten he counted, and picked the sixth one on there before pushing it into the slot of the keyhole.

He smirked silently to himself before quickly kicking the legs of two guards underneath him, easily catching them off guard as he tackled the guard with the set of keys. The guard shouted out as the other two tried to get back in order and he smiled wide as he fell on top of the guard, attempting to grab the keys even with his hands behind his back.

"Give me the keys, asshat." He hissed at the guard until someone hauled him off the guard, slamming him into the wall. He swore and glared at the figure who held a gun to his head and a red bat symbol across his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing, kid?" Red Hood hissed at him and the Jester scowled at this, "Trying to escape is futile with at least one of us always in here. Plus having trained guards and handcuffs on you doesn't help your case, kid."

"Why do you all have to interrupt my take at freedom? I am still _him_ even if I do not carry his name. We share and take turns, not forcing another aside unless the complications need be. We've given you what you have asked for so why can we not have our own freedom?" he asked and Red Hood clicked his tongue under his helmet, annoyance radiating off of him. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Batman appeared behind Red Hood with a hand on his shoulder.

"Red Hood," Batman stated and noted that Red Hood's shoulder was quacking, "Put the gun away."

He continued to keep the gun up and aimed at Jester with no pause of thought. Jester smirked at this and opened his mouth but Batman threw a hard glare full of anger and threat, surprising him for one of the first times.

"There is no reason to resort to violence so put the gun away." Batman said now in a hushed voice as if he were trying to be reasonable and not terrified. Red Hood then turned around to the wall before slamming his gun into it, not managing to claim a scratch on the gun but left an impact on the wall. He turned to Batman before walking away without another say until the Jester called out, "So you're afraid of the big bad Bat, Red Hood? I thought you would be much more rebellious than this. What a disappointment."

And with that, Red Hood came back to attack the Jester with his smile curled to the corners of his face.

* * *

 **[FOR MORE INFORMATION SEE AUDIO LOG 2]**


	6. Day 2: Audio Log

**I do not own Batman or any other DC characters.**

* * *

 **The Origin of Jester: Timothy Drake's Collapse of Sanity**

* * *

 **Day 2: Audio Log #2**

 **"** **In order to exist, man must rebel, but rebellion must respect the limits that it discovers in itself - limits where minds meet, and in meeting, begin to exist."** **-** **Albert Camus**

* * *

 **Patient Interview #4, July 26**

* * *

 **INTERVIEWEE (ALAIS BATWOMAN): Patient interview number four. Patient's name is Timothy Drake, also known as Red Robin, the Jester, and Jackson. Who am I speaking to right now?**

 **[pause of ten seconds]**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: Who else would I be? How about you tell me a little about yourself since we've never meet before?**

 **BATWOMAN: I've never meet you before too. So how about we do an exchange of information?**

 **[pause of a few seconds]**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: Sure. You may go first.**

 **BATWOMAN: Ok. My name starts with a K. How about you?**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: My name is the Jester. How old are you?**

 **BATWOMAN: It is impolite to ask a lady her age, you know.**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: [chuckles] Oh, I apoligize. How you answer this question?**

 **BATWOMAN: [taps finger on the counter] Sure. What is it?**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: Why can't you seem to hold onto anything precious?**

 **BATWOMAN: [silence]**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: Ah. I caught you off guard. Did you not expect a question like that? You just seem shocked at the fact that I asked you such a personal question.**

 **BATWOMAN: …Of course, I'm shocked. I wouldn't think you would ask such a personal question but I've been asked that question before.**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: Oh? And who has asked you this?**

 **BATWOMAN: You've known him for a while. His name is the Scarecrow.**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: The master of fear? How ironic.**

 **BATWOMAN: Yes, I had been going through a tough time as I fought with him so when he sprayed me with his gas, I became a mess. Now, I have a question for you. Why did you three become separate?**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: [silence]**

 **BATWOMAN: Oh, did I offend you? Sorry but I am quite curious to why such a young, smart boy has this disorder. You don't seem to thrilled with Red Robin and he doesn't even though of your existence. This must make you angry.**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: Shut up…**

 **BATWOMAN: [the sound of a chair scarping against the floor] Why? Do you have a problem with the fact that you were all one identity once? Or the fact that Red Robin does not accept your existence?**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: …[growls]…You bitch!…[the sound of trying to escape his shackles]**

 **BATWOMAN: Thanks for the complaint, kid. What you need to do now is to understand that you will never get noticed if you rebel against everything Red Robin stands for. Red Robin won't every appreciate you as a person. So keep that in mind until our next interview, kid.**

 **TIMOTHY DRAKE: You come back here! Don't you dare leave! You think you can mess with me?! I'll fuck you up next time! You won't be able to leave with your mind intact next time!**

 **BATWOMAN: Nice meeting you, Jester. Can't wait for our next session.**

* * *

 **End of Interview #4**

* * *

 **[SEE DAY 3: OBSERVATION FOR MORE INFORMATION]**


End file.
